


As I am

by GgHs



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: College Student Will Graham, Creepy Will Graham, Empath Will Graham, First Kiss, Fluff, Hannibal AU, In a club, M/M, Murder Husbands, Murderer Hanibal Lecter?, Straight Will Graham, Will Graham is a jerk, drunk dare, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GgHs/pseuds/GgHs
Summary: Will Graham is a college student that will go to any lengths to avoid talking to his crush.





	As I am

Going out on a Friday night is not exactly my idea of fun, my friends know this, and they still forced me to tag along. 

The bright neon lights force my vision, everyone's dancing to that really popular song - the one I hate so much- and the vibration of it is making me anxiously aware of my heartbeat, on the bright side, Margot offered to pay everyone's drinks for the night. My revenge scheme consists in consuming an excessive amount of expensive alcohol. I know this will hardly disturb her, since she's extremely wealthy, but the money I get from my part time job isn't enough to afford the beverage currently in my hand, so that's what I jokingly tell my friends.

Actually I shouldn't be here, I should be investigating for my final project, it's almost finished, but I really wanted to proofread it, and work on some details before presenting it. I've been told one of my worst defects is being overly thorough, but I can think of several others that are far worse.

"Hey! Earth to Will" Alana has that knowing smile, as if I missed something crucial in the conversation. Margot's hand is placed on her lower back, holding her in a lovingly embrace.

"Sorry, come again?" Recently I've been spacing out on a regular basis.

"I was just saying that a certain someone was here. I saw here in line for the restroom" Bev says with a smirk and a spark in her eyes. I stay silent.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, nice smile and sits in front of you in statistics" Jimmy's eyebrows wiggle and I try to keep my cool. Was she really here? My eyes automatically wander through the enclosure, but I refrain from being too obvious.

"Wait, who are you talking about?" I don't hesitate, I know how to lie, I just hope they buy it, after all, we are studying to discover liars... in a way.

"Oh, come on Graham, you are fooling no one! We see how you stare at her, it is no secret you have a thing for Molly" Jack has always been loud. I usually don't mind, but right now I really mind. Did someone heard the name? That would be truly inconvenient.

"You guys are crazy, I don't know what led you to jump to those conclusions, but I'm not interested in her, or any girl for that matter" Maybe I over did it.

"Oh! Then, are you saying you're interested in boys Will?" Clever Margot, pretty funny. Not really.

Well, I have two options and I have to make up my mind fast. I could either say 'no' and keep being teased about Molly by my annoying friends. They would surely force me to go an talk to her-just as they forced me to come here- I would, no doubt find a way to embarrass myself and get rejected, then, I would go back to my apartment, sad, defeated and regretting this whole night... or I could play along and make them believe something else entirely. It is such an innocent lie, one so easy, one that would put a stop to all this nonsense.

"Well, I-i wanted to... tell you guys differently, but..." I let out a deep sigh. Wow, that came out better than expected. I look down- examining the dirty floor- and readjust my glasses with shaky hands. Heat spreads through my cheeks, it's the alcohol but it gives a nice touch to my false confession.

"Are you serious Will? I was kidding... are you really?" Everyone's quiet for a moment, trying to process it.

"Wait, what about that girl, the hot one that I saw you with in the library last semester" You do have good memory Jack.

"I helped her study for an exam" That bit was true, I also stayed that whole night in her bed, but nobody knew that. Lucky me, I'm very discreet with my personal life.

Silence.

"Will, we are thankful you decided to share this part of your life with us, and sorry about pushing it with Molly, we were so sure... nevermind. We won't tell anyone about this until you're ready, right guys?" Bev gave a quick glance to everyone in our little group-the last part was more of a warning than a question- and hugged me reassuringly. Now I felt guilty, kinda. 

 

"Yeah, thanks" My voice smaller than intended

"Wait, hold on, no. I don't believe it Will" Jimmy said fast, his eyes scanning mine, trying to pierce my facade. "Sorry, my gaydar is not picking anything from you"

"Mine either" This time was Margot. Gaydar? Is that really a thing?

"Guys, if he says he is, then he is. Let's not question him, that's the worst thing one can do. I know this from experience" Oh, Alana, gullible Alana, of course you would be the one to trust my word. 

"Alright, well... who wants to dance?" Thanks Jack for trying to change the course of this conversation, it is very much appreciated.

"I want to see it" What? What the hell is Jimmy talking about? "I want to see you talking to a guy... and come back with his cellphone number"

"I'm not really feeling it tonight..." That was an understatement

"Bullshit, you can't Graham" The laughter rang loud in my ears. That hurt.

"I totally could" God, why did I say that?

"Oh, really?" Jimmy, stop.

"Yeah, really" Me, stop.

"Prove it, I dare you" Please don't.

"Alright" I blame it on the tequila.

Jimmy looked around for a few seconds and then grinned, his hand pointed to a guy far back in a dim corner. 

"Him"

Fuck.

I take Jimmy's glass from his hand and drink the burning liquid in one go, then I do the same with Jack's and Alana's shots. I'm not nearly as inebriated for this as I should be.

Suddenly my knees start to wobble, my feet refuse to move and I notice the sweat in the palm of my hands, I wipe them down on the backside of my jeans.

I start to walk towards that dreaded corner, despite my inner voice telling me not to... and then I see her, a few meters to my right, in a table, sitting in a high stool, surrounded by her friends. They're chatting and the strident sound of her laugh reaches my ears. I freeze.

Molly Hopper.

I remember the first time I saw her, she was reading in a bench, tapping her foot to the melody surely emerging from her earbuds. I don't know her, yet, a warmth fills me, it resembles that of a summer day, comfortable, inviting. I want to approach her, but when I finally intend to do so the bench is staring at me mockingly and she's nowhere to be found. The class started a few minutes ago.  
Later I realize it was for the better, because I see her for what she is: walking kindness, light, and honesty, purity. Molly lies there, untainted by the cruelty of the world, a price not meant for taking but for admiring. I'm drawn to her because she is nothing like me. The thought of ruining her makes my skin crawl.

In this chaos of lights and music our eyes meet and she gives me a smile, a sincere one that makes something inside of me scream with glee. My lips curve just enough for it to be considered a smile, I bow my head and continue walking.  
When I reach my destination I'm speechless, and I feel my cheeks burn, this time due to the composed man in front of me. He's closing his eyes, wearing an expression of pure relaxation. I take my time examining his features: protruding cheekbones and pouty lips. He's attractive, like a unique kind of attractive, the type you don't forget, and that makes it harder, because even if he did like men, he wouldn't take an interest in a specimen like me. So rough and disheveled in comparison. I cough to get his attention. Brown orbs meet my eyes, he's amused, I can sense it.

"I wondered if you would stand there forever" His words carry a thick accent. My mind wants to place exactly where it comes from, imagine different lives and pick the one that suits him the most, but his eyes keep me anchored to the real world.

"Uh, my name's Will" I stretch out my hand and he shakes it.

"I am Hannibal Lecter, nice to meet you Will" Cool name, and really nice manners. My name sounds right emanating from his mouth. Wait, what the fuck am I saying?

"Yeah man, sorry for this, but I kinda have to prove something to my friends, so do you think you could act friendly and shit and then give me your cellphone number? I mean, it doesn't even have to be your real number, just random numbers if you want" I'm nervous, my words come out fast and slurred. Hannibal's face remains unsettled.

"Act friendly" He pauses for a second "Are we not doing so? I find this conversation rather lovely" He smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. A shiver travels down my spine.

"I... guess so" Maybe I should tell him everything and hope he is nice enough to go through with it. " Look, I told my friends I was gay to get out of something, I'm really not, and everything was fine, but then they wanted proof, so could you be it?" It is a lot to ask, I'm aware.

"Very well, where are them?" I blink a few times, unbelieving. He's gonna help me.

"They're leaning in the counter, somewhat close to the entrance, there are five of them, three women and two men" I'm not facing them, I just presume they stayed where I departed from.

"Ah yes, they seem eager to witness our interaction" His hand raises and I feel the tip of his fingers saunter the skin above my jaw. "They deserve a show, don't you think?" I don't know what that means, but I nod approvingly, letting myself be caressed. I close my eyes, as I feel him getting closer to me. Dangerously close. 

Fuck, he smells nice. Wait, no, wait, what is he doing? Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?

I try to give a step back, but his arms are locked. One hand on my nape and the other placed tenderly above my hip. What if I just gave in? Would that be so terrible? Hannibal eyes me one last time before closing the space between us. He draws a surprised whine out of me, higher than my usual voice, foreign even to my ears, and I fantasize of all the other sounds he could help me discover and recognize as my own.  
Our tongues are dancing to the rhythm of the other, harsh and needy, learning the depths of our mouths with desperation. My hands sneak to his head and I tug at his hair. He moans and something melts within me. 

It starts little by little, at first I don't notice it, but eventually its the only thing I can think about, it clouds my senses, it drowns me and I let it. His mask finally off, revealing to me the pure glory of his self. What he so cautiously hides now displayed for me in a silver platter.

And I get him. I understand him. I see him. 

Not like I saw Molly, with trepidation and the worry one might experience when holding a porcelain vase. No, I see him like the beast he is, I acknowledge the evil running through his veins, the monster sleeping under his skin, always ready to attack. I see all of this, and I accept it, because it is the closest thing to accepting myself. 

Our lips part, and I already need more of it, our panting is hided by the noise of the exterior. But in this very moment, we are no longer here, we are in a bubble, far away everyone else.

"It's beautiful" That, perhaps, is the truest thing I've ever said.

"It is, my dear Will"

We hold each other for a while and then the bubble breaks too. We're back in the club.

Hannibal takes out a pen and a small piece of paper from his leather jacket, scribbles something fast and handles it to me. I don't know what to do with myself still, so I don't do anything.

"Please take it, it's my cellphone number" I widen my eyes with excitement, but that excitement goes away as quickly as it came when I remember it is all part of the dare. Hannibal apparently notices this and leans closer, his lips tickling my ear.

"Not calling me would be rude, and you don't want to know what I do to rude people" I do want to know, but I say nothing. For the last time I bring my face close to his and I give him a soft peck in the lips. He smiles, and this time is real.

"Goodbye Will, I expect to see you soon" Trust me, you will.

I walk towards my friends and it feels as though I'm moving slower, each step cutting trough the honey-like substance I find myself shrouded in.  
Finally I get to them, and their faces are priceless, I can only imagine mine, red, and abused, but with a satisfied smirk.

I feel the paper in my hand, and I clutch harder at it. 

Maybe going out on Friday nights isn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you made it all the way down here I apologize, this is very poorly written. I'm mexican and my english vocabulary its limited. If you notice grammar mistakes please correct me, I appreciate constructive criticism because it helps improve my writing... but please do it kindly. I'm already very harsh with myself. Hannibal fics are hard to write too because everyone uses fancy words. I'm very self-conscious of mine to say the least. That being said, I hope you enjoyed, I will be posting new hannigram stories in here, so stick around (if u liked it) <3


End file.
